


Alone on a Friday night? Try saturday morning

by redsapples



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Consent Given In Hindsight, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and they talk about how noncon somno is bad, tim feels bad abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsapples/pseuds/redsapples
Summary: Tim discovers that Martin sleeps in the nude when nobody's supposed to come into the archive. After ages of narrowly missing out on the chance to hook up, Tim can't resist getting a peek at what he's been missing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Alone on a Friday night? Try saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a martim somno ask on tumblr (@fromeliaswithlove)

You know, Tim should have just left when he found Martin sleeping naked.

The archives team normally didn’t come in on the weekends, but Tim had wanted to get some overflow filing done and figured he’d drop in on Martin, maybe catch him with his pants down in the figurative sense, but…

When he rounded the last shelf to the quiet corner that had become Martin’s makeshift home, he found Martin was sprawled out on the cot that was barely big enough for his frame, blanket kicked to the floor and legs splayed wide, giving Tim full view of his pussy. He was snoring lightly, lips just barely parted, totally unaware that anyone had intruded.

They’d considered hooking up before. Even come close once or twice, but something always came up to send them home on separate trains. Tim still ached remembering Martin straddling his lap and grinding down on his hips, the taste of rum and coke sweetening their kisses. Tim had spent that night alone, but climaxed twice on the thought of what might have been, of what it would have been like to sink into the pussy now bare before him, to fuck Martin until that sweet voice of his was nothing but squeaks and moans.

He should have left. But instead, he crept closer, light on his feet, careful not to even breathe too loudly. He knelt next to the cot and placed a tentative hand on Martin’s inner thigh. He slid it upwards, watching Martin for any sign of awakening, but there was none. Martin’s leg was soft, rippled by stretch marks and cellulite, and Tim had to chew his lip to suppress the urge to kiss and bite it. Martin was as stunning as he’d imagined, and so utterly relaxed like this. Tim paused with his hand just shy of Martin’s pussy and, seeing Martin still deeply asleep, took a final steadying breath before slipping a finger inside.

Tim was slow and gentle as he explored Martin’s folds. He was soft, loose enough for two fingers with no preparation. Tim slid his fingers in and out a few times until they were slick, and then moved up to part Martin’s lips and get a look at his clit.

Tim knew a little bit about the effects of testosterone from a handful of transmasculine friends he’d made over the years. He knew that it could make your clitoris bigger, but he’d never– until now– had the opportunity to see it for himself. Now, seeing Martin’s, he licked his lips in spite of himself. It was long, almost as large as the top segment of his thumb, with the red head just barely poking out under the pink of the hood. He ran his fingers up over it, rolling it between them and pulling back the hood to reveal more of the clit itself. He pressed his free hand down over his own erection and suppressed a groan.

In spite of all of this, Martin still hadn’t moved. Tim watched Martin’s chest slowly rise and fall as he weighed his options. He’d already done this much. He should leave. He could always come back later and actually ask first. But Martin stirred then, shifting his weight and curling one arm over his chest and, very softly, letting out a hum high in his throat– a sound that went straight to Tim’s cock.  _ Just one more thing, _ Tim decided, and then he would leave and take care of his needs on his own.

Parting Martin’s lips once more, he leaned forward and dragged his tongue up over Martin’s clit, savoring the salty taste. As he did, however, Martin’s legs suddenly twitched and he gasped, blinking and groaning as he came awake.

Tim staggered back, feeling every bit a deer in the headlights as Martin focused on him and flinched away, scrambling for the blanket on the floor. It was deafeningly silent as they gaped at one another and processed the situation at hand: he’d woken bare and spread with his pussy tingling, and Tim was knelt between his legs, guilt and shame twisting his face by degrees.

“You– were you just _ touching–” _ Martin stammered, and Tim ducked his head.

“Fuck, I’m  _ so  _ sorry Martin, I shouldn’t have– I should have just left when I saw you were naked but I just– I mean there’s no excuse, I just shouldn’t have done it, it was  _ stupid  _ and I wasn’t thinking–”

“Tim, Tim, just–”

“I-I should go and, and let you get dressed or… or whatever. I’ll… I’ll leave you alone, I’ll go. God, I’m sorry, I–”

“No, Tim, you– you don’t have to go.”

Tim looked up with an expression somewhere between sorrow and disgust, “Martin,  _ don’t. _ Don’t you dare try and comfort  _ me  _ when I’m the one at fault. I did a stupid, hurtful thing; you don’t have to pretend I didn’t.” Tim moved to stand, but Martin grabbed him by the wrist.

“You’re not listening,” Martin said, more command in his voice, “I don’t  _ want  _ you to leave. I don’t want you to… to stop what you were doing.”

Tim stared at him. “… Martin, what…”

“I mean,  _ obviously  _ you shouldn’t just… go up and touch sleeping people, but… I’m not upset. Not since it’s you. You’re someone I trust, and we’ve been almost as intimate before. If I’d been awake– I mean, I don’t even know how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me anyways–”

Tim felt his blush rise and he interrupted, “Woah, woah, hold on, you don’t think I was going to–”

“Well I don’t know!” Martin exclaimed, his own face turning red now. “I just woke up with your face in my cunt, I think I’m allowed to make a few assumptions!”

“Well, f-for the record, I wasn’t going to. I wouldn’t dream of that. And, I know I shouldn’t have done any of what I did at all. But,” Tim huffed a breath, “you’re saying that in spite of that, you want me to… continue.”

Martin shifted his grip so he was holding Tim’s hand, and explained deliberately, “Yes, Tim, as a conscious and sane adult, I want to have sex with you.”

Tim stared at their hands, rather at a loss for words. Martin tilted his head and let the blanket fall back to the floor. Tim glanced up and then looked back at their hands, still feeling a pang of guilt for taking advantage of Martin.

“Tell me what you did before you woke up,” Martin prompted. “I’d like to know what I missed out on.”

“When I came over, you were dead asleep. I just touched your leg at first, the inside of your thigh,” Tim said. As he spoke, Martin picked up his hand and placed it back on his inner thigh. Tim faltered, flustered, but Martin squeezed his hand and nodded for him to continue.

“I moved my hand up your leg. It was just soft and warm and beautiful—” Tim paused as a small squeak escaped Martin’s throat. He looked up and found Martin staring intently at the wall, cheeks bright and rosy. “— and if you’d been awake,” Tim continued, “I’d have kissed them and bitten them for the rest of the morning, if you let me.  _ That’s  _ something I’ve wanted to do for a long, long time.”

Tim moved his hand on his own now, as he continued. “After that, I fingered you.” He slipped two fingers into Martin and slowly pumped them in and out, smiling a little at the way Martin’s breath hitched. “You were so loose right away, I bet I could fit…” he trailed off and squeezed a third finger alongside his first two. Martin gasped and rolled his hips as Tim slowly fingered him, stretching him as his cunt began to drip.

“I went to your clit next—” Tim said, and cut himself short as he spread Martin with his free hand. Martin’s clit was hard, almost the entire head protruding from the hood now.  _ “Good lord,” _ Tim murmured, and gave up on telling the rest of the story. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around Martin’s clit, moaning as Martin knotted a fist in his hair. He bobbed up and down, working his tongue over every place it could reach. It wasn’t dissimilar from giving a blowjob (and, wasn’t that technically what he was doing?), but the movement was different from having an average-sized cock in his mouth. He sucked back as far as he could and at the same time twisted his fingers in Martin’s pussy. Martin’s moan was loud and unhindered, and Tim was momentarily grateful that the archives were closed on weekends, and no one else had reason to come to this end of the building.

“Tim, hold on, stop a moment,” Martin gasped, tugging on Tim’s hair. Tim pulled back, lips tingling, and carefully withdrew his fingers. Martin keened, and after a moment caught his breath and looked back to Tim. “You… You still keep a condom on you, right?”

After a moment, the question clicked in Tim’s mind. “Yeah! Yeah, of course, give me just a moment,” Tim said, and hurriedly dug his wallet from his pocket and pulled out the condom he kept stowed there. He pushed down his trousers and boxers in a single motion, pausing only to flash a smile when Martin sucked in a breath at the sight of his cock. Tim stroked himself twice with a groan, and then rolled the condom on and climbed on top of Martin.

“Ok?” Tim asked, and Martin nodded.

Tim guided himself to Martin’s entrance with one hand, taking a moment to tease the head up and down between his folds. When he dragged his cock over Martin’s clit, Martin’s head lolled back and he whined Tim’s name. Tim took the opportunity to latch his lips to Martin’s throat and, at last, thrust inside.

As Tim began fucking him in earnest, Martin grabbed his face and pulled him up into a bruising kiss. He grabbed blindly beside him until he found Martin’s thigh and grabbed it, lifting his leg and squeezing as his thrusts quickened of their own accord. Martin breathed through his nose and moaned into Tim’s mouth, one hand in Tim’s hair and the other on his clit.

_ “Fuck, _ Martin, I’m— I’m gonna—” Tim words fell away into a drawn-out groan as Martin wrapped his legs around his hips and he thrust as deep as he was able. Martin held him in place as his orgasm washed over him, making his hips twitch sharply. He pushed Martin’s hand out of the way and took his clit between his thumb and forefinger, massaging him fast and hard until he reached his own orgasm. Tim’s breath became ragged as Martin clenched around his oversensitive cock and cum splashed across his thighs. Gasping, he dragged out a few slow thrusts until the bulk of Martin’s orgasm passed and he relaxed into the cot below him. He pulled out slowly and gingerly removed the condom and deposited it in the waste bin at the foot of the cot. He then lowered himself to lay on Martin’s chest, ignoring the slick of sweat between them. As they both caught their breath, Tim rested his head in the crook of Martin’s neck, placing idle kisses across his neck and shoulder.

“So, we’re ok now?” Martin asked, pressing his cheek into the top of Tim’s head.

Tim scoffed and buried his face deeper in Martin’s shoulder. “I should be asking you that,” he mumbled.

Martin sighed. “Look, if you really want me to scold you, I… I don’t know, I guess I would have appreciated some forewarning. For a second I didn’t know who… I was scared I’d left the room unlocked or something. I didn’t realize it was you.” Tim started to apologize again, but Martin shushed him. “I meant what I said before, I’m not upset with you about it. It was one second of panic, and then it was my hot friend’s tongue on my dick. I don’t know about you, but I can imagine worse ways to wake up.”

Tim let his eyes drift closed. “I’m glad that you’re ok. It’s just knowing that you very well could not have been. It… I mean, it was assault, end of story. It was a gamble that could have left you traumatized— and I was figuring on the fact that you were  _ asleep. _ There’s nothing right about that. Don’t— Don’t tell me that I shouldn’t feel bad just because I was lucky enough that nothing bad happened.” Martin wrapped his arms around Tim, but didn’t say anything. Tim huffed a dry laugh. “You know, I… I’m usually better at pillow talk than this, promise.”

That drew a quiet chuckle from Martin. “I guess it’s not wrong for you to feel bad about it. I just don’t like seeing people I care about unhappy,” he said, rubbing a hand across Tim’s shoulders. “I don’t want you to think I’m going to hold this against you. Not exactly a wonderful post-coital flavor, you know?”

Tim looked up sharply, “Did you just say  _ post-coital? _ And here I thought I was the only one making this unsexy.”

“I can still kick you out, you know,” Martin teased, but squeezed Tim tighter and rolled so that they were pressed tightly together on the narrow cot. Tim curled into the warmth of Martin’s body. and Martin hummed low in his chest. He tapped Tim’s shoulder and said, “So, let me try again: are we ok now?”

Tim was quiet a moment before he answered, “... Yes. We are.”

For a time, their breathing was the only sound in the room. Tim almost thought Martin had fallen back to sleep when he asked, “I suppose you came here today to do work, huh?”

“Fuck your work, I’m cozy,” Tim scoffed.

Martin laughed, and they fell back into that cozy silence. It was Tim who dozed off first, and when he came back around Martin had pulled the blanket over the both of them and was sound asleep. Tim gazed at his peaceful, slumbering face, a small smile on his own. He pinched Martin’s chin, nudging him as far as the crowded arrangement would allow him until he blinked awake.

“Mm, Tim?” Martin asked, bleary.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Tim answered softly.

“Something wrong? You need to get up?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted…” Tim trailed off and then leaned in, giving Martin a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, Martin was giving him a lopsided, understanding smile.

Tim sunk down and tucked his face into Martin’s chest, feeling, altogether, a little bit better.


End file.
